Scooby Doo (2019 film)
Scooby Doo is a 2019 American animated science-fiction fantasy drama comedy psycho supernatural terror horror thriller musical adventure film starring Frank Welker, Wang Leehom, Kelly Clarkson, Joey Bragg and Jane Lynch. The film premiered at Regency Village Theater on October 29th, 2019. Premise Scooby escaping Drake (from The Pebble And The Penguin)'s Lair. Plot In 1969, A boy named Mona, who lives in a orphanage. In 1984, a boy named Mona who wasn't pay attention. In 1992, A monster haunts Michael Jackson. In 2000, the Scooby Gang stay at home. In 2003, Shaggy, Fred, Scooby, Daphne and Velma is having a road trip but vacation is over. in 2029, the Mystery Inc. solved a mystery. Scooby escapes from Drake's lair. 5 minutes later, Drake sends Amy, Jon and Rookie to find Scooby. Rookie throws Scooby in the Swamp-versioned Waterfall. Shaggy founds a plane and Drake shoots missiles at Shaggy's plane. Rookie puts Scooby in Shower Machine, that will Scooby was frozen. In the news, Rookie was banned, using Shower Machine to froze Scooby. Scooby hides in the water. But hypnotize Shaggy founds Scooby. Scooby dies in Outer Space, but survived and land back to Earth. Scooby goes to Motel Hell.... Scooby, locks his door in the unknown motel, fearing in his bed. Scooby goes spied on Drake's lair and the trapdoor make Scooby slide. Scooby runs, Drake serves Amy, Jon and Rookie to find Scooby (including hypnotize version of the Mystery Inc. Gang). Scooby and the gang fights Drake, Drake survives the fall, but is getting killed by Amy, Jon and Rookie. Drake was grounded by Hubie. Scooby did it. Orphan Mona is alone and lonely, who wants Scooby to be adopt. From The Creators Of The Angry Birds Movie 2, The Angry Birds Movie and The JH Movie Collection Movie 2. Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Wang Leehom as Shaggy/Drake * Kelly Clarkson as Daphne * Joey Bragg as Fred Jones * Jane Lynch as Velma * Rihanna as the Narrator * Lisa Wilcox as The Monster Who Lives In The Swamp, who lives in a swamp of Moonscar Island Swamp. * Sarah Vowell as The Loch Ness Monster, one of Scooby's fears. * Nick Jonas as The Virus, one of Drake's henchman. * Kevin Bacon as Adam, Fred's friend. * Jacques Stafford as Lynne, Daphne's boyfriend. * Donald Glover as Scar. * JoJo Siwa as Jack, a cat lady who transform into a big cat. * Kat (a.k.a Funneh) as Ashley, a cat lady who transform into a big cat. * Rebel Wilson as Jenna, a cat lady who transform into a big cat. * Justin Clairborne as Rookie, a henchman of Drake, who helps Drake on his plans. Including throw Scooby to Moonscar Island Swamp. * Blake Shelton as Moonscar Island Swamp Guard, who is the guard of Moonscar Island Swamp. He finds Scooby and found Scooby in the movie. * Jamal Sims as Hypnotize Version of The Mystery inc, who tries to served for Drake and look for Scooby. * Gal Gadot as Cemetery Guard #1 * Zach Woods as Cemetery Guard #2 * Jamie Chung as Cemetery Guard #3 * Andy Samberg and Bebe Rexha as The Emos, the band Shaggy likes. * Jessica Rothe as Amy, a henchman of Drake, who wants Scooby's collar to be dirty. * Jim Carrey as Hubie, a defense penguin who defeats Drake and help Scooby on his adventure. * Dove Cameron as Jon, a henchman of Drake, who wants Scooby's tongue color, Brown. * John Travolta as Jack (credited as "Cop#1), who wants to arrests Amy, Jon and Rookie. * Jason Sudeikis as Collin, a camper who guides Scooby and the gang on Camp Swamp. * Jenny Slate as Slasher, a scary character. * Albert (from Flamingo) as Cemetery Monster, a monster fights with Scooby. * Max Charles as Mona, a boy who adopts Scooby in the end. * Taylor Swift as Amber, a lobster and one of Scooby's fears. * Josh Gad as Newscaster, the newsreader. * Lake Ball as Tony, a designer of The Mystery Inc. Gang and henchman of Drake. Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films scored by Steven Price Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Mythology Entertainment films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:2010s monster movies Category:2010s musical films Category:2010s mystery films Category:2010s mystery thriller films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:2010s slasher films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:2010s psychological horror films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about friendship Category:2019 2D films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:Films set in Louisiana Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Shank Films films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:American supernatural horror films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Body horror films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in 2000 Category:American mystery films Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films set in New York City Category:Scooby-Doo animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Pages with script errors Category:American musical fantasy films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Films set in outer space Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Films set in 1984 Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Films set in 1992 Category:Films set in 2029